


Wild Card

by raidelle



Series: The Wild Card College AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cid is Prompto’s Uncle, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto went to Gladio’s apartment to get some textbooks. He wasn’t prepared to meet a super hot guy.





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote a thing after a long while. Oh my gosh, that feels good. I really hope you enjoy reading this one because I had so much fun writing it. :)

“Thanks again for doing this, dude,” Prompto says. “I’m gonna owe you big time.”

“No problem,” Gladio replies with a smile as he opens the door to his apartment and gestures Prompto in. “You’re actually doin’ me a favor ‘cause those books have been takin’ up precious space on my shelves.”

“Oh yeah. Noct told me you’re a bit of a bookworm.”

“Yep,” Gladio says with another smile. “So which ones d’you need again?”

“Uh, the one by Turns and Pauley and then those two volumes on IC design by Starling.”

“Ah, the most expensive ones then.” Gladio laughs at Prompto’s grimace. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Prompto heaves a huge sigh of relief as he sinks down on the couch. Good thing he’s friends with Noct, and good thing that Noct’s boyfriend is also an engineering major. Otherwise, he’d be working double shifts at _both_ his part-time jobs and living off instant ramen for _weeks_ to get the money for those textbooks. 

There are times when he’d thought of just going back home to Leide and help his Uncle Cid manage Hammerhead Garage, but the old man wouldn’t budge. “I promised yer mom I’d take care o’ ya, and that includes goin’ to college. Ya hear me?”

So off to college Prompto went, with a promise to do his best and leave the worrying about money to Cid. Of course, he’s not holding up to his full end of the bargain. His conscience just wouldn’t let him let his uncle funnel most of his hard-earned gil towards his education. Thus, the two side jobs and now, getting hand-me-downs from the boyfriend of a friend.

Prompto is interrupted from his sentimental thoughts with the sound of a shutting door. He stands up to meet Gladio halfway to relieve him of the promised books. “I know I already said this like fifty times already, dude, but thank you --”

“Hello. Gladiolus didn’t tell me he’s bringing a guest.”

Instead of Gladio, the most beautiful man Prompto has ever seen is standing in front of him. Ash brown hair, light eyes (Prompto thinks they might be green), and a tall and lithe body corded with light muscle that’s currently covered only from the waist to mid-thigh with a short white towel.

Prompto’s brain short-circuits. “Fuck me.”

“Hmm?” The beautiful man is toweling his hair and appears to not have heard him.

Prompto watches a stray drop of water roll down between the man’s pecs and he has to bite back a groan.

“Are you one of his classmates?”

“No,” Prompto practically whimpers.

“Oh, where are my manners,” the beautiful man says. He stops toweling his hair, drapes the towel around his neck, and steps closer to Prompto. “My name is Ignis.” He offers a hand to shake.

_Oh no. Oh gods. Oh shit, his eyes are so green. Oh gods, he’s so beautiful. Somebody, help me._

“Oh hey, Iggy. Didn’t know you’re here.” Gladio emerges from his room, freshly changed and with an armful of three thick books. He glances at Prompto and decides to help. “That’s Prompto. He’s Noct’s friend. And mine, by extension.”

“Yup. Yes. Prompto. That’s my name, yes, that’s me,” he rambles.

Ignis smiles faintly at him and wiggles the fingers of his still-waiting hand.

Prompto blushes, sudden and hot. He shakes Ignis’s hand in what he hopes is a firm gesture. “Gods, fuck, I’m so sorry, that was rude. Oh my gods, shit, sorry, Ignis I’m --”

“It’s quite alright. It’s very nice to meet you.” He smiles again before heading to the other room.

Gladio has a shit-eating grin on his face when Prompto turns to confront him. “So. That’s Iggy. He’s my roommate.”

“Dude!” he hisses. “You couldn’t have given me a warning?”

“About what?” Gladio asks a little too innocently.

“Dude! Your roommate is _super_ hot!” he shout-whispers.

Gladio gives him a knowing, playful smirk. “Ignis is pretty, sure. But ‘ _super_ hot?’ I dunno.”

“That’s because you’re head over tits in love with Noct,” Prompto reasons.

“Yeah, I am,” he says, soft and warm, and Prompto feels a fleeting pang of jealousy.

Ignis reappears a second later, wearing dark jeans and a gray shirt that clings to his chest, and Prompto’s body clacks into awkward action.

“Yeah, so, thanks again, dude.” He grabs the books from Gladio and puts them haphazardly in his bag. “You and Noct are real lifesavers.”

“Sure thing, man.” Gladio says sincerely. “You already have my number so just let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks. Okay. Bye. Nice to meet you Ignis. Bye.”

“Oh, you’re not staying?”

Prompto’s jaw drops. “What?”

“I was planning on making some lasagna for dinner,” Ignis says.

“Well,” Gladio says, stepping around Prompto to get to the main door. “Noct and I are going to watch that latest superhero flick so I can’t really stay.”

“Dude!” Prompto hisses.

“Bye, guys. See ya later.”

The door opens and shuts, and then Gladio is gone.

Immediately, Prompto’s phone pings with incoming messages. He fishes it out of his pocket and waves it helplessly at Ignis.

“Go ahead,” Ignis tells him.

[Noct 5:32 PM] why do i suddenly have a movie date with gladio?  
[Noct 5:33 PM] nvm.  
[Noct 5:33 PM] enjoy dinner.

[Gladio 5:34 PM] stay.  
[Gladio 5:35 PM] iggy makes the BEST lasagna.  
[Gladio 5:35 PM] and he only wears that shirt when he’s flirting.

Prompto smiles. “Ignis?”

“Hmm?” He glances up from gathering ingredients from the fridge.

“Looks like I’m staying for dinner.”

Ignis bumps the fridge door closed with his hip. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story might get future updates. Who knows. *shrugs* For now, though, it’s a one-shot.
> 
> Holler at me on  
> Tumblr: @raidelle  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573


End file.
